Scared Flame
by AthiraMoon
Summary: Confusing,pain,wanting,this are the things Luke is going though. Guy is holding a deep secret that could ruin his friendship with Luke. Asch is confused about his feelings. When they have to work together closely will secrets come out? Part of my series.
1. Meeting

**Chapter One:**

**Meeting**

**Raysgurl18: Hey my second story on this site for the time being I have no title so it's up to you readers to help me choose a title.**

**Discalmier: I DO NOT own anything from Tales of the Abyss...Damnit all.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Hey Luke what you are thinking about?" Guy asked looking at his friend, Luke blinked.

"Huh? Guy what did you say?" The red head youth asked looking at his oldest friend, Guy sighed.

"I asked you what you were thinking about. So what are you thinking about?" he asked again.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Luke replied smiling. Guy made a face then wrapped his arm around Luke's shoulders. Luke sighed and rested his head on Guy's shoulder.

"Sorry for worrying you."

"Don't be its all right Luke the blonde lord said smiling resting his head on Luke head and sighed 'Luke if you only knew how I feel…would you better then this?" Guy wonder looking at his master and friend.

"Guy what's wrong? Now it's my turn to be worried." Luke said with a small giggle making Guy blush slightly. "Okay why you blushing Guy?" The younger boy asked grinning at his friend.

"Nothing! Nothing at all I swear." Guy said rubbing the back of his head laughing lightly. Luke made a face.

"You're lying Guy I can tell." Luke said frowning then smiled.

"tell me or else…" Luke threaten making Guy gulp.

"Hmm Luke I don't think that is a good idea…" 'What would you think? Would you hate me?'

"Come on Guy tell me please!" Luke pleaded looking so cute.

"Guy and Luke come on already." Natalia said looking at the two. Guy lot out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Coming, come on Luke let's go." The blonde said hoping to get away from the subject, Luke pouted.

"I'm not done with this Guy sooner or later your going to have to tell me." He said grinning then ran on ahead.

"Ohh Luke I want to tell you sooner but it looks like it will be later." He said to himself watching Luke run on ahead, sighing Guy followed then frowned and Luke groaned

"Asch?" 'What the hell is he doing here?' Luke thought looking at his original.

"I need you help…while all of you but him." Asch said looking at Luke making the replica winch.

"Luke comes with us rather you like it or not." Guy said glaring slightly at the God-General.

"Guy, don't talk like that." The princess said scowling. Jade, Anise, Meiu, Tear, and Ion.

"Man what's wrong with thee three?" Anise asked making a face, Ion blinked.

"Poor Luke." The fon master said looking at Luke who looked lost and hurt.

"After all that happened so far Luke has been looking for forgiveness and us to help him but…"

"But with the three of them…Guy is Luke's friend but not Asch's who is the real Luke, and Natalia cares deeply for Asch cause is the real one and Luke isn't, and Asch just hates Luke." Jade finished with a shrug.

"I do feel sorry for the boy but what can you do?" he asked.

Luke frowned looking at the two then Asch and blinked in surprised to see Asch was looking at him. Luke winched then looked away. Asch frowned, 'He can't even look at me damn he's annoying…but still…' Asch frowned more then looked at Guy and Natalia.

"That's enough I don't care if he comes I just don't want his help." Asch said glaring at the two. Guy and Natalia froze looking at him.

"Fine." Guy said looking at Luke then smiled.

"So what do you need help with?" Ion asked

"I need you guys to help me get something." Asch said making a face.

"And what would that be?" tear asked moving forwards so she was beside Luke.

"I can't tell you yet bit it will help stop Van."

"Okay we'll help you." Luke said looking at Asch slightly. Asch frowned when Luke said that making the other blink.

"You sure jumped quickly on that one." Anise said smiling at Luke.

"So? The faster we get started the faster it will end." He said with a nod.

"Asch smiled "Right so let's go."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Done for now, Tell me what you think and sorry for any spelling mistakes. No Flames.**


	2. Odd?

**Raysgurl18: "Yay I got the next chapter up finally!" Hands out cookies.**

**Asch: "Your just too lazy for this."**

**Raysgurl18: "Am not! Now be nice or i'll stuck Nataila on you."**

**Asch: "Eep!"**

**Luke: "Raysgurl18 does not own any of the characters or the places in this story just the idea for tormting us. Oh and please enjoy the cookies!"**

Chapter 2: Odd?

Odd too say we went too Daath, it's weird this is where the God Generals are mostly but they are gone today Thank Yulia. Luke looked out the window and sighed for the fifth time since we got here. What's with him anyhow? Guy sat down beside Luke who smiled as Guy told him a joke or something making the boy smile more. I wonder why he's so down. Is it because I'm here? I made a face. 'Damn it Asch stop thinking about it or him.' I got too my feet.

"I'm going out for a bit." I said walking out of the room.

Luke watched Asch leave from the window and something deep inside him told him too follow...to talk too the moody general.

"I'm going shopping I need a new sword...what about you guys? Need anything?" He asked looking at the rest.

"Some gummies." Jade said looking up from the book he was reading. Luke nodded looking at the others.

"That's all? Okay I'm gone." He said walking out heading too the shops getting a new sword and the gummies, he looked around 'I wonder where Asch is?' He thought walking around aimlessly after a bit he saw a bit of red and blinked, following he noticed it was Asch making him smile. 'Why is he leaving the city?' He asked his mind and continued too follow.

Asch stopped and sighed he knew Luke was following but he was unsure of what too do. 'Maybe I should yell it him then tell him too go away.' Asch thought looking around seeing no one around he turned around quickly.

"Okay Dreck I know your there." he said looking around carefully not too miss anything.

Luke frowned 'Damn how did he know?' Sighing Luke stepped out from behind the tree he was hiding behind.

"Hey Asch what you doing?" He asked looking at the ground. Asch glared at Luke.

"Why the hell are you following me?" Asch yelled making Luke wince.

"I'm sorry I was curious about what you were doing...I wanted too make sure you aren't going too turn on us." Luke said looking up and glaring at Asch. The other blinked then grinned evilly walking over too Luke.

"I wouldn't do that." He said making Luke walk backwards so he was trapped between Asch and the tree..

"A-Asch?" Luke studdered blushing as Asch gently cupped Luke's cheeks.

"The only thing I'll do is this..." Asch trailed before kissing Luke on the lips lightly. Luke gasped in shock allowing Asch's tongue too slip into Luke's mouth. Luke blinked then pulled back.

"Asch what the hell!?!" Luke asked looking at him in shock and horror.

"I was being me...plus I wanted too see your face and it was priceless. I swear too Lorelei it was good." he said grinning evilly at Luke who galred back.

"You jackass! I can't believe you did that!" Luke yelled as Asch ran his fingers over Luke's cheekbones then moving down too his jaw.

"I know but it was fun and you know it, I'm better then-"

"Luke where are you?" They both heard Guy's voice as Asch groaned and pulled away before Guy saw them. the blond walked over.

"Asch what are you doing too Luke?" He asked glaring.

"I'm not doing anything too him." He said glaring back as Luke sighed' this is never going too end.' Looking at the two of them argue.

"Come on Luke let's go back." guy said taking Luke's arm and pulling him back too Daath. Asch stood there smiling and followed along after them.

The next morning Luke woke up earlier which was odd for him, but something was bugging him. Quickly he noticed that Asch was gone. 'I wonder where he went?' Looking around he also noticed Jade was gone too, but that was normal.

"Good morning Luke." Ion said smiling as Luke smiled back.

"Good morning yourself." he said and yawned getting out of bed and putting on his jacket and sword.

"Where's Asch?"

"I don't know he left with Jade talking about something." Ion said rubbing the sleep from his eyes looking at Luke.

"Okay why don't you go back too sleep."

"Good idea." Ion yawned laying back down and falling asleep. Luke smiled before slipping out the door and walking down the hall heading for something too eat.

"So will it work?" Asch asked looking at Jade.

"I think so but you will need Luke's help in it, your not strong enough." Asch glared at Jade.

"Don't give me that look."

"Fine...will it hurt him?"

"Oh? Are we worried about Luke?" Jade asked smiling.

"Shut up old man."

**Raysgurl18: "Okay I'm so so sooooooo sorry for taking so long...but I will get this story done and I'll start adding the others of the series...as for the number or the place this one is...it goes by the order of The Watchers...which I will be explaining in a different thing on here. Please don't be mad if you don't like it."**

**Luke: "Please don't flame just send nice reviews."**


	3. Love or Hate?

Raysgurl18: "Okay I'm getting them up slowly now that am on a roll I can get catch up on how behind I am. Plus with the new computer it's works great."

Asch: "Why do I have too do it?"

Raysgurl18: "Cause you made Luke do it last time."

Luke: Nods. "It's your turn."

Asch: Sigh. "Raysgurl18 don't own anything at all of else I would never really smile as much as she makes me. All this belong too their rightful owners...don't sue"

Luke: "Was that so hard?"

Asch: "Very."

Raysgurl18: "On with the chapter!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Chapter 3: Love or Hate?**

Luke was happy to leave Daath the next afternoon. Since the Albiore is in Sheridan. So they had to ride the ferry out of Daath which was boring in Luke's eyes but hey it's Luke. Standing on the deck he looked out at the water sighing. Not noticing Asch who walked up behind him.

"You know we never really finished that kiss." he said smiling as Luke jumped.

"Asch what are you doing? And what do you mean?" Like asked turning keeping his head down.

"I'm enjoying the view." He said frowning. 'Why is he scared to look at me?' Asch wondered blinking. 'I can't look at him...he may try and kiss me again...It's work on so many levels, it's something we can't do again.' Luke thought. "God damn it look at me Dreck!" Asch said getting annoyed. Luke frowned more.

"I'm not a Dreck so stop calling me that." He said looking up glaring at Asch, Asch smiled again.

"But that's what you are." he said moving his hands behind Luke holding onto the rails so the other was trapped.

"Asch back off." Luke hissed glaring harder at the other moving his hands onto Asch's chest pushing him back slightly but Asch leaned forward pressing their bodies together.

"Why can't you just admit you like me."

"Cause I don't. your a top grade jackass to me why the hell would I like you?" Luke spat at him frowning at how odd Asch was being. Asch blinked then pulled back.

"I see..." He muttered frowning before walking away. Luke just blinked totally confused about ehat just happened. 'Did I make Asch mad?' He wondered before sighing and looknig back at the water.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Luke ir's been along time. how are you?" Ginji said smiling.

"Hey I've been good you?"

"Same old,. Hey Asch are you going too be riding around with them now?"

"For a bit yes but soon you'll be flying me around again."

"Great I get some R&R." He said smiling as Noelle walking over.

"You never get any R&R cause Aston will work you too much." She said as Ginji sighed and hung his head. "So Luke where are we going? Oh Asch is coming too?"

"Yes he's coming...he's going too help us for a bit." Tear said as Noelle nodded.

"Got it." She said smiling. "Let's go!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I love being up here." Luke said as Mieu smiled.

"Same here master." The cheagle said looking at Luke.

"Mieu can you go back inside I want to talk to him." Asch said coming up top. Mieu blinked.

"Okay." With that Mieu went back inside. Luke frowned.

"What do you want now?" The replica asked with a huff. Asch rolled his green eyes as he looked at Luke.

"I want too talk too you...I'm going to need your help soon..." He said looking up at the stars.

"What do I have to do?" Luke asked blinking.

"I need you to make a hyperresonance...like what you did at Akzeriuth. "Asch said looking at Luke who plead. "And I need you to fire it at me...at that time I'll do the same thing they have to hit." Luke shook his head.

"No that's to dangerous." Luke said maknig a face before he looked away blushing. Asch saw that and smiled.

"Are you worried about me?"

"No!...I don't want you to screw up and hit me." Luke said frowning as Asch glared before pinning Luke down to the roof smiling.

"Luke...I couldn't hurt you..." He said squeezing Luke's wrists hard making Luke winch.

"Ow...but you are hurting me now...wait!...Did you just call me Luke?" He asked blinking at him. Asch made a face and loosing his grip.

"Sorry." He said looking into Luke's eyes.

"Asch...why are you doing this to me?" Luke asked his eyes pleading for Asch to tell him.

"Cause I can...Luke...I never did hate you..."

"What?" Luke asked blinking.

"I...l was mad at you for taking my life away from me...my family...but in the end it wasn't your fault...it was Van's. You were a victim like me in his sick game." He said looking away. Luke closed his eyes and opened them again.

"Asch I'm sorry..."

"Why are you saying sorry? you didn't do anything wrong...besides being cute." He said smiling and winking at Luke who sighed.

"So you realized this and now you want too have sex with me? Great just great..." He said frowning.

"Not sex...not yet we will see about that." Asch muttered before getting off Luke allowing him too sit up.

"So you like me now? What is that incest? Twinset? masturbation?" he asked making Asch blinked before laughing.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked shaking his head. "It's none of them Dreck."

"Stop calling me that!" He said pouting as he glared at Asch.

"But I love calling you that." Asch said standing up and going back inside, Luke sighed.

"Crap."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Raysgurl18: "Okay third one done I think I'm on a roll."

Luke: "It's cause your bored and you want too get starting on the others...how are you going too work the part with the other wor-"

Jade: "Now now Luke stop being a bad boy and don't tell the readers what will happen."

Luke: "No one asked you old man."

Raysgurl18: "Got too love the idea of locking them in a room together." Looks at the two who gulp.

Mieu: "Please review!"


	4. Authors Note

Hello my readers I am so sorry but for the time being this story is frozen. I lost my notebook and with that all my chapters so I have to restart them...please be patient I'm sorry for taking so long.

I will try and get some new ones done.


End file.
